


The Perfect Storm

by Ladytalon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold might be her element, but she warms everything she touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of A-Mei-Zing melting the heart of Grumpy Gramps: 76. Don't you look at me like that.

There’s a blizzard outside and as long as he doesn't have to go out there for anything, it can snow as much as it wants. The only thing that makes having to freeze your ass off worthwhile is knowing that, by the end of the day, you’ll be able to get warmed up again…and the only thing that's better than _that_ is getting warmed up by someone like Mei-Ling. Jack sighs and burrows into the blankets of their shared bed while she laughs at him, reaching a hand out to tug at the strands of hair at the very top of his head - the only part of him that he’s left above the covers. 

She teases him about hating the cold, and Jack pulls the blankets down just enough so that he can watch her blush when he tells her that she makes it all worthwhile. Mei unzips her parka and hangs it up, setting aside her boots before removing her pants. She carefully folds all of her clothing before getting into the bed with him dressed in only a tank top and her underwear, a stark contrast to how he’d torn off his own clothes and dived beneath the covers. The only things that had been put away properly had been his pulse rifle and visor; everything else had been abandoned in his race to get warm. He’ll take missions enough in extreme climates such as this…but nobody can make him _like_ it.

Mei finally snuggles up to him after purposely fanning the covers so that a blast of chilly air gets under there. “You are too skinny; that is why you are always cold,” she teases gently.

“I eat enough,” Jack protests, closing his eyes and reveling in the warmth radiating from her body. He's gratified that she doesn't mention anything about his age. “And speaking of _that_ , Miss Zhou…”

Mei giggles and swats at him. “ _Shuàigē_.”

He smoothes a palm down her side, pausing to knead her thigh before giving into the impulse to get a handful of that glorious ass and squeeze. “Damn, you're beautiful.” Jack leans in to kiss her and ignores her squeak of protest concerning her glasses. When he draws back, there are spots of condensation on the lenses. Mei scowls at him for it, but he knows she's not _really_ mad at him.

“What do you want to do tonight, Mister Soldier? And do not say me; I am serious.”

Jack grins as he watches her stretch an arm out for a tissue so that she can clean her glasses. “I'm serious, too.”

“Maybe,” Mei teases, “I should make you live up to the number on your jacket. Could you do it seventy-six times?” 

She flutters her eyelashes at him, and Jack can't quite stop a groan from escaping when Mei sits up and pulls her top off. Her heavy breasts sway as she turns back towards him, and his eyes stay glued to the motion. “I dunno, but I'm sure we can find out one way or another.” She wiggles a little beneath the covers and then tosses her panties aside, too.

Mei gives him another of those smiles that never fail to take his breath away, laced with a blatant invitation that Jack wouldn't dream of ever turning down. " _Guólài, àirén._ "

He draws her back into his arms and slants his mouth over hers, feeling her fingers comb through his hair. The kiss is slow and lingering, heating his blood and making his cock stiffen against the soft curve of her belly. Jack comes up for air and sighs out her name as her other hand slides down between his legs. "Mei…" 

"Hmm?" she asks innocently, curving her palm beneath his balls to cup them. Jack groans into her neck as she gives her handful a firm tug. "Oh my goodness, what do we have here?" He's caught between laughter at her tone and another surge of desire, because she's still playing with him and it feels so damned _good_. Her fingers curl around his shaft, pulling another husky groan from his throat. "I must study this phenomenon very closely!"

Jack can honestly say that he's never been involved with anyone as playful and sweet as Mei. Even when things are getting pretty hot and heavy between them, she finds something to laugh at – which had been fairly unsettling before he'd gotten used to it. Jack's self-esteem had taken a serious hit more than once, because it seemed like a derogatory comment on his sexual performance. He'd never really seen anything about sex as funny, but with Mei he's realized that it _can_ be humorous. Mei approaches sex as cheerfully as anything else, seeing it as a joyful experience to be shared with him.

He nips at her throat in playful retaliation, making her squeal, and uses his knee to nudge her thighs apart so that he can settle between them. Jack can also say that he's never known anyone half as devious, but it's firmly rooted in mischievousness instead of genuine ill will. Of course, not a single soul would ever believe him if he tried complaining about it…to just about everyone else, Mei-Ling Zhou is a paragon of sweetness and virtue. She wouldn't be the type to radio him when he's out in the field and give him a set time limit to return to base if he wanted a little something from her. Little Mei _certainly_ wouldn't do a thing like that, and he'd be laughed right out of the Watchpoint if he suggested otherwise. 

Jack places kisses along her collarbone before moving his lips where he's been thinking about all day. Mei sighs something in her native language as he draws one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking just hard enough to make that sigh turn into a throaty moan. She gets her fingers in his hair again after he's been teasing her by _almost_ working his way down her body, and gently tugs. “Jack…please?”

Mei’s skin is flushed, her voice is shaking, and her glasses are askew. It does him good to see the evidence that he’s not too old to please a bed partner. “You really have to ask?” Jack can hear the slight unsteadiness in his own voice, and marvels yet again how he could have gotten to this age and yet still feel like a trembling virgin at the thought that a beautiful woman wants him. He's had more than his fair share of partners back when he was the Overwatch commander, but there's just something about Mei that makes him feel as tongue-tied and awkward as an adolescent sometimes. She gives the top of his head a shy little push downwards, and he goes gladly.

He nuzzles his way down to where she wants him, and pushes the covers back so that he can get a good look at his girl. Jack runs his eyes over her appreciatively, and drops down to lift one of her legs over his shoulder. Mei whimpers as he leans close to inhale her scent and Jack feels like he should probably tease her a bit more before just going for the gold, but the urge to please her is just too strong. Some other day, maybe. "Sweet little Mei," he rumbles. "You have no idea what you do to me." He knows she doesn't need too much foreplay at this point because he can see for himself how wet she is, but he was raised to be a gentleman at all times…unless, of course, specifically requested to be otherwise. Jack moves his mouth over the inside of her thighs, slowly working his way to that pretty pink where he places a kiss.

" _Jack_ ," Mei cries. Her fingers tighten in his hair again as he runs his tongue over her folds with long licks, flicking the tip of it against her clit on each upstroke. Jack eats her out slowly, enjoying each and every little noise Mei makes as he worships her with his mouth. He burrows his tongue inside her, savoring the tang of her arousal and the sound of the loudest moan he’s gotten from her yet. Mei’s like a wild thing above him, writhing and clawing at the blankets, so Jack reaches a hand up to help anchor her. She grasps it like it’s a lifeline and their fingers thread together. He rolls his eyes up to look at her, and sees that Mei’s glasses have been discarded and her hair is in her face…Jack figures that she could probably use his other hand as a brace, too. He offers it to her and she seizes it immediately, so he gets back to work ensuring that she still needs to hang on to something.

Her cries keep climbing in volume until they’ve turned to bilingual shrieks he has no hope of translating into anything else than “more” so Jack keeps licking until her thighs clamp around his ears and Mei’s screams plateau into several short, sharp cries of relief. Wetness floods his mouth as she trembles, arching her back and tightening her grasp on his fingers. Jack eases her down from the high with gentle movements of his lips and tongue so that she’s not too over stimulated, until Mei releases him to fall back against the mattress. A mumbled command has him dragging the back of his hand over his mouth before climbing back up over her body.

She moans softly as he fits himself inside her, and then Jack does some moaning of his own. Ice might be her element of choice but inside she’s smooth, liquid heat. Her pussy is tight around his cock, still spasming from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Jack forces himself to breathe deeply and go slowly, gain as much pleasure as he can by taking his time because they’ll have to go back to the others soon – which also means going back to secretive meetings and hurried, half-clothed fucking. While he supposes that the possibility of getting caught in a compromising position can be somewhat exciting, Jack would much rather be able to spend the night with Mei without worrying about what the other Overwatch members would say about it. He’s a little tired of sneaking around.

Jack braces himself on his fists and rocks his hips, eyes closed in pleasure at how good she feels. “ _Mmm_.”

Mei strokes her hands across his shoulders and down his arms, still looking drugged up from her climax. “This is so nice.”

“Yeah,” he agrees breathlessly, leaning down to kiss her. “Yeah, it is.” Jack lifts himself up again, watching how her eyelashes flutter on her cheek when he sheaths himself deep inside her body. God, she feels amazing. He thrusts harder just to see her breasts bounce and of course he wants to do it again, so he does and the volume of Mei's voice slowly begins to wind back up. Despite the chill in the air, she's got him so worked up he can feel sweat trailing down between his shoulder blades. 

Jack fucks her until an ache starts building in his lower back, and Mei seems to sense it because she puts a hand between them and presses up on his stomach. "Lie down on your back," she suggests. It's more of a command and if there's one thing Jack knows how to do well by now, it's following orders.

"Yes ma'am," he tells her, feeling a thrill run up his spine at being told what to do. Mei knows perfectly well that he gets off on it, but uses her power sparingly for maximum impact. Jack pulls out and rolls over obediently, breathing hard as she swings a leg over his hips.

Mei takes her sweet time lining him up, because she's suddenly decided that she needs to put her hair in a bun. " _Àirén_ , have you seen my-"

" _Mei!_ "

She places a finger on his lips. " _Qǐng ānjìng_."

He draws in a ragged breath and falls silent as requested, feeling like he's about to die if she doesn't let him back in. He wonders if Mei wants him to beg. "You're the boss," he says instead, and is rewarded by a stunning smile. Her hips roll just enough so that Mei sinks down onto him, and Jack's groan is embarrassingly loud in the small bedroom. She torments him by alternating her movements between too slow and just right; Jack finally realizes that if he keeps his hands to himself, she'll give him what he needs so desperately. It's so _unfair_ though – she's right there on top of him, and everything's _jiggling_ , and she won't let him touch any of it. How could anyone so short be full of so much concentrated evil? 

Mei rides him until he's a grunting, moaning, sweaty mess. Then she gives him permission to come with another smile and a " _now_."

"Y-yuh-yes _ma'am_ ," Jack stutters, reaching for her hips and fucking into her with frantic movements. Ecstasy crests inside him like a wave and he comes hard, digging his fingers into her skin and groaning out his pleasure. "Fuck…oh, _fuck_. Mei… Jesus fucking _Christ_ , _oh_ -!" 

She wriggles atop her perch as he's trying desperately to catch his breath, and when he finally cracks an eye open to look up at her, discovers that she really is fixing her hair. "What?" Mei asks innocently when she notices him looking.

"You gotta be kidding."

Mei tightens her inner muscles to squeeze him, and his head flops back on the pillow with another groan. Then she retrieves her glasses, puts them on, and brings his visor up in front of her face. "I have you in my-"

He's already laughing. " _Stop_." Mei scrambles off of him and goes for his pulse rifle next, probably expecting him to leap out of bed and chase her, but Jack figures she can just have it because he's still feeling too good to move. "Put that down and get back over here." Is the safety on? The safety should be on.

Oh, god. _Is_ it on?

"Honey, for real – put that down."

"You sound worried," Mei says, lifting the rifle and aiming down the barrel at Snowball. "Pe-yow, pe-yow!"

"What is that? That's not right." Jack gets up to check that yes, of _course_ he'd put the safety on just like he always does.

Mei gazes up at him, wide-eyed as he eases the weapon from her grasp. Which is a shame, because she looked good holding it. "Oh. What is the right way to say it?"

"You're supposed to say, _pew_ ," he explains. "You try."

She wrinkles her nose and says, "Poo?"

" _No_ , it's 'pew pew pew' and…" Jack trails off, belatedly aware of the gleam in her eye because she's gotten him _again_. "Mei, god _damn_ it!" He seizes her as she starts giggling. "I'm gonna slam-dunk your ass through one of Satya's teleportation windows!"

Mei shrieks with laughter as he carries her back to bed, tossing her onto the mattress before pouncing. "Oh, help! A dirty old man is approaching my position."

"Oscar fucking _mike_ , Zhou!"

She smacks him alongside the head with a pillow, and he wrestles her down to the blankets where he fogs up her glasses with another kiss. Mei's arms curl around his neck as Jack reaches out for the edge of the closest blanket, drawing it over both of them.

It's still snowing outside, but he doesn't care. There's nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
